


Worth Waiting For

by AndrastesChosen



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cringe, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, so cheesy, so much cheese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndrastesChosen/pseuds/AndrastesChosen
Summary: Will you break up or does Onew want you to wait for him while he's in the military?





	Worth Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed something ridiculously silly and fluffy after delving into angstville in my last fic. It was hard, but I made it smut free for those that prefer that. I try to make a little something for everyone. I hope you all enjoy.

You were finally home after an incredibly long shift at your restaurant. You were hungry, and needed a shower, but you didn’t know if you had enough energy left to do a thing. Except perhaps wait for your goodnight call. Walking up the steps to your apartment, you pause and smile when you see that you’d received another delivery. In front of your door was a bouquet of flowers and a stuffed giraffe. You pick them up, and go inside with your nose buried in the bouquet. 

You throw everything on the counter, mentally promising yourself you’d put the flowers in water as soon as you got motivated enough, and sink into the nearest chair, looking around your apartment. If anyone came by and saw your place, they’d never even know you weren’t single. There wasn’t a shred of visible evidence that you’d been dating someone. If you could call what you did dating. You were with the one and only SHINee’s Onew after all, and he was a very busy man. 

Even counting the absence, as of yesterday, you’d been together for a whole year. Honestly, you hadn’t even expected to last THIS long. You knew he was immensely popular, and you were just an average person. And of course, with his enlistment date drawing ever closer, you fully expected him to break up with you any day now. You’d always assumed you were one last hurrah before he had to be away for two years. Even though you’d been with each other this long, you still hadn’t told him anything deeper than that you liked him a lot. You didn’t want to hurt too much when it was all over. You kinda hoped you were just being pessimistic though. Even with him being gone so much, you could feel yourself falling deeper for him with every sweet text or phone call that showed you he thought of you too. 

The first half of the year had been amazing. Jinki had little projects here and there, but had still been able spend most of his time with you. Of course, in secret, although you had to admit that was a little fun. It made you feel like a secret agent.These days, however, were a little hard because he was touring. You hadn’t seen him in three months. He was still very good about calling you every day, even to just say goodnight. He sent lots of pictures of ridiculous things and all the food he was eating, but it wasn’t the same as having him here with you. 

You weren’t a needy person. You had a very busy life yourself, owning your own restaurant, and you had an active social life.You were happy with any little bit of time you got with Jinki, and you were genuinely happy he was having such a great time on his tour. You just missed him. And that was dangerous feeling for a relationship that you didn’t even think would last much longer. 

With a heart wrenching sigh, you shuffle to the kitchen and settle on a quick snack before jumping in the shower, finishing quickly so you wouldn’t miss Jinki’s goodnight call. You check your phone as you’re drying your hair, frowning to see that it’s now almost midnight, and you haven’t received a single notification yet. You open your drawer to grab some pajamas, pausing when you see the shirt that he’d left last time he was at your apartment. Deciding to give in and be cheesy, you quickly throw it on and go sit on the couch, throwing on a horror film that you’d been waiting for him to watch. It had been sitting there forever, and you decided if you kept that up, you’d never see it. Your eye grow heavy and soon you’re fast asleep. 

You were having a great dream. You felt like you were floating, but everything around you smelled like Jinki. Suddenly, everything was so warm, and you cuddled into the warmth, drifting further into a deeper sleep than you’d had in awhile. 

You could hear singing. Then, what sounds like water. Cracking one eye open, you wonder if you’re still asleep, but you hear the water being shut off, and the singing continued. It sounds like Jinki, and you wonder if you left something on. You sit up slowly, rubbing your eyes, when you notice you’re in bed. How did you get here?

Suddenly, the door is filled with your smiling, freshly showered boyfriend.

“Surprise!”

“Jinki! You’re here?” You crawl out of bed and go up to him, wrapping your arms around his wait and snuggling your head into his neck.

“Mmm, I’m only here for the weekend. I told them I needed to rest my voice. I got in early this morning and you were so cute all curled up on the couch in my shirt. Hey, should I be concerned that you can fall asleep to the sounds of people screaming for help as they run from mass murderers?” He chuckled, while rubbing your back. 

“Like you can’t. I didn’t even watch horror movies before you.” you tease, poking his chest.

“But why are you awake then? It usually takes a miracle to wake you up.” You ask, looking up into his face. 

“I wanted to hang out and see you since we only have a bit of time. Make sure you call work, because you’re not going in for three days straight. I have plans for you.” He bends and gives you a quick peck before walking into the kitchen to start coffee. 

You rush through getting ready, and get started making breakfast. When it’s only you, toast and some fruit is usually all that you make. When Jinki is visiting though, you go all out and show off your skills, and make his favorite dishes. Although, he is pretty easy to please. Soon enough, the dakdolitang is finished and he’s already sitting at the counter, drinking his iced coffee and watching you quietly. 

“Seeing you like this really makes me want to be selfish.” you hear him mumble. 

“Selfish how?” you ask, placing the stew in front of him.

He takes a large bite and moans, making you smile, and you settle in next to him with your own bowl. You have a feeling you know where this is heading, and brace yourself for the worst. 

“Like…asking you to wait for me.” he whispers, looking into his bowl. “I know that sounds selfish, but it really wouldn’t be that different than like while I’m on tour, just a bit longer. I’d still have leaves from time to time, and two years would fly right by.” He rushes through his speech, finally finishing and shoving a spoonful of stew in his mouth like he was trying to shut himself up.

You look at him stunned, and your spoon drops from your hand into the bowl in front of you. That sounded like the complete opposite of what you’d expected. 

“You…do you want me to?” You managed to stutter.

Instead of saying anything, he just ate another spoonful, and the blush on his cheeks spread to his neck. 

“Because I will.” You tell him, your own blush starting to form.

“You don’t think that’s too much? I don’t want you to feel pressured, and there’s going to be times when I can’t even call.” He pauses, his spoon midway to his mouth.

“Honestly, I always just assumed you were going to break things off before you went. I didn’t think that waiting for you was going to be an option. But now that it is, I’ll take it.”  
You smile at him, feeling like a giant weight has been lifted off your shoulders. 

“Wait here.” he’s suddenly running over to the door where his luggage is, and rummages around before pulling something out. He puts it behind his back and walks over to you with his eyebrow raised and a cute little grin. 

“I got these awhile ago, in case I ever got the courage to ask.” he explains, placing a little box in front of you. 

You look at him curiously, but getting gifts from him isn’t a new experience, so you lift the lid and see…couple rings? One large silver one for him, and a smaller one with a tiny diamond in the middle for you. 

“It’s a promise. That I’m yours and you are mine. And maybe a few years down the road, when you’re completely sick of having me around all the time, it can be the real thing.” He’s in full Onew smile mode now, wiping the tear that you hadn’t even realized had escaped before taking the box from you, and sliding the ring onto your finger. 

“I love you Dubu.” you grin at him.

He snorts, before propping his chin on your head.

“I love you too. Hey, how do you feel about Skydiving weddings?”


End file.
